Songs with HP lyrics!
by fatestraik
Summary: Hey all! This is a competition between Ruatha Okenhelm and me. We take songs, change the lyrics into HP lyrics and the one with most reviews wins! Help me? Please? Oh, and Flamers welcome as well. They count as reviews!!!! ^_^ Peek inside a sec!
1. Complicated by Avril Lavigne, sung by He...

Song: Complicated By: Avril Lavigne Story: Malfoy, for some reason, is now interested in Hermiony. He's trying to make her notice him. .She does notice him, but.not in the way he wants her to. He keeps on babbling about having a great car, a very expensive one, that he has it polished every day.etc. He also tries to correct her all the time. (TRIES) every time she's gonna cast a spell, he stops her and starts yelling things like 'No! Don't! What if you do it wrong and something happens to you?' and 'Don't forget to wave your wand like this'. So one day, when he was 'teaching' her how to cast a spell, she looses her patience and casts a spell so a band will appear out of nowhere. They start the music and she sings the song:  
  
Chill out. What you yellin' for? Lay back. I've cast this spell before. And if, you could only let me be, you would see.  
  
I like things the way they are. Not you or your silly car. When you're talking to me one on one, I become,  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else. I turn to you my back, and you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool. But you're just a fool to me.  
  
Tell me. Why do you have to make things so complicated? Can't you see you're Actin' like you're king of the world and get me frustrated. Life's like this.  
  
You, you fall And you crawl And you break And you take What you get And I'll turn you into. Honestly, Promise me you're never gonna bully us, yeah. No, no, no.  
  
You are always unannounced. You dress up like you're something else. You are not a king. Oh, can't you see? You're making me.  
  
Laugh out, at you and your post. Your face, and of course, your clothes. You know, you're not fooling anyone. I become.  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else. I turn to you my back, and you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool. But you're just a fool to me.  
  
Tell me. Why do you have to make things so complicated? Can't you see you're Actin' like you're king of the world and get me frustrated. Life's like this.  
  
You, you fall And you crawl And you break And you take What you get And I'll turn you into. Honestly, Promise me you're never gonna bully us, yeah. No, no, no.  
  
Chill out. What you yellin' for? Lay back. I've cast this spell before. And if, you could only let me be, you would see.  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else. I turn to you my back, and you can't relax. You're tryin' to be cool. But you're just a fool to me.  
  
Tell me! Why do you have to make things so complicated? Can't you see you're Actin' like you're king of the world and get me frustrated. Life's like this.  
  
You, you fall And you crawl And you break And you take What you get And I'll turn you into. Honestly, Promise me you're never gonna bully us, yeah. No, no, no.  
  
Why do you have to make things so complicated? Can't you see you're Actin' like you're king of the world and get me frustrated. Life's like this.  
  
You, you fall And you crawl And you break And you take What you get And I'll turn you into. Honestly, Promise me you're never gonna bully us, yeah. No, no, no.  
  
The end! Hope you liked it. Everybody who heard her sing it liked it. (Apart from Malfoy, who turned red in fury and stalked off, fuming.) You know, it took me forever to find out what had happened and exactly what she said in the song. Nobody would tell me! So I talked to Ron and he told me. Nice guy, very polite. 


	2. Neville's...tantrum. F-F-F-Falling by Ra...

Song: F-F-F-Fallin' By: Rasmus Performed by: Neville Longbottom  
  
***Hey all! I found out just a couple of days ago that Neville had a sorta.tantrum. He sang! It wasn't hard to find out what the song was and what he said. Everybody is still babbling on about it laughing.  
  
.Fallin'.fallin'.fallin'.fallin'.fallin'.fallin'! F-F-F-Fallin'! F-F-F-Fallin'! F-Fallin'! .Fallin'.  
  
I am a student at Hogwarts But not like Percy at all He's tall, perfect, red-headed and tall.  
  
I am a terrible student I blow up feathers and stuff But Snape's the only one that can make me shake really rough  
  
That's true  
  
Chorus  
  
F-F-F-Fallin'! Off broomsticks at once! I really hate hights, but Snape is the one who gives me the worst frights! I keep on f-f-fallin'.  
  
My grandma sent me a remembrall But I lost it to Malfoy (that creep) He laughed when I fell of my broomstick last week  
  
I am a horrible learner I can't cast a spell with my wand All I do with success is fall off brooms and blow things up  
  
Chorus  
  
F-F-F-Fallin'! Off broomsticks at once! I really hate hights, but Snape is the one who gives me the worst frights! I keep on f-f-fallin'.  
  
Fallin'! I'm not a muggle, that isn't true. Fallin'! I am a wizard, like him and like you! Fallin'! Give me my wand, I'll cast a spell, Fallin'! Which will send Snape and Malfoy to hell! Fallin'! Fallin'! Fallin'! Fallin'!  
  
F-F-Fallin'!  
  
OuououououououOooo. OuououououououOooo, yeah, yeah.  
  
Chorus  
  
F-F-F-Fallin'! Off broomsticks at once! I really hate hights, but Snape is the one who gives me the worst frights! I keep f-f-f-fallin'.  
  
Fallin'! I'm not a muggle, that isn't true. Fallin'! I am a wizard, like him and like you! Fallin'! Give me my wand, I'll cast a spell, Fallin'! Which will send Snape and Malfoy to hell! Fallin'! I've had enough I am leaving Fallin'! But leaving Malfoy with warts Fallin'! Snape in a dress and gold earrings Fallin'! I've had enough.  
  
F-F-Fallin'!  
  
***Hope you enjoyed it. I did! Not my stomach though. I laughed so hard it still hurts! 


	3. Rock the Party by 5ive and in this case,...

***Hey all! This song is 'Rock the Party' by Five. It's sung by Voldemort . Death eaters sing the chorus. I hope you like it!***  
  
I'll cast a spell, so step back and check The way I kill guys in the discotheque. I know you like to be good; you're like the original But I am evil, hot and all but typical.  
  
I command and you aint commin' in Cause this muggle show is much too fresh. Just as long as they're muggles and asking for pain I'll make cruciatus curses fall just like rain  
  
It is time an' you know what's gonna get ya. I'll kill you really fast if ye insist on to let ya. 'Tis time so we stuff in a shell. Wizards in the back, fricking wands about  
  
Rock the party-We can go through the night. If ye're killing them all we gotta letcha. If ye're lettin' them go we gotta gecha.  
  
Rock the party-If you're feeling alright. When you're having a good time together, And the Saturday night last forever.  
  
Ye can't hold me back; I'll rock the dance floor. I'll kill every single muggle and then look for some more. You know the score, how I cast a fricking spell up on the spot. Never wanna stop. Temperature is hot.  
  
You're a death eater, I wanna join you. Kill a muggle for me when I've properly asked you. Spells all in line, keep on and you're my rhyme Now what you gotta do, bring your wand here next to mine. Check it out.  
  
It is time an' you know what's gonna get ya. I'll kill you really fast if ye insist on to let ya. 'Tis time so we stuffed in a shell. Wizards in the back, fricking wands about  
  
Rock the party-We can go through the night. If ye're killing them all we gotta letcha. If ye're lettin' them go we gotta gecha.  
  
Rock the party-If you're feeling alright. When you're having a good time together, And the Saturday night last forever.  
  
'Tis time-he's gonna get ya On the Saturday night we're commin' at ya 'Tis time-he's gonna get ya On the Saturday night we're commin' at ya 'Tis time-he's gonna get ya | You know you've got what I want. On the Saturday night we're commin' at ya 'Tis time-he's gonna get ya On the Saturday night we're commin' at ya  
  
It is time an' you know what's gonna get ya. I'll kill you really fast if ye insist on to let ya. 'Tis time so we stuff in a shell. Wizards in the back, fricking wands about  
  
Rock the party-We can go through the night. If ye're killing them all we gotta letcha. If ye're lettin' them go we gotta gecha.  
  
Rock the party-If you're feeling alright. When you're having a good time together, And the Saturday night last forever.  
  
Rock the party-We can go through the night. If ye're killing them all we gotta letcha. If ye're lettin' them go we gotta gecha.  
  
Rock the party-If you're feeling alright. / You know you've got what I want. When you're having a good time together, And the Saturday night last forever.  
  
***That's it! It was scary from where I heard it.*** 


	4. I wanna love u, by Solid Harmony. Here: ...

*** This one is sung By Lord Voldemort! He sings it to Harry. Nobody saw him, of course, but the whole world heard it. Even muggles! The Ministry is still working on the case. The original song is 'I wanna love you' by 'Solid Harmony'. ***  
  
I would kill you once again Cast the killing curse and then Make sure that you will never return  
  
In my heart I know that it is time But my mind keeps changing all the time It's so hard to find security To bring death into your destiny  
  
I know that, somehow I'll manage to get back on you My inner sense is telling me now my dreams come true  
  
I wanna kill you I know the time is right I wanna kill you Make sure I give you a fright I wanna kill you I know that you will fight I wanna kill you But Harry, this time I'm right  
  
When I'm close to you I feel your rage Potter, can't you see that I'M the mage? I am going to do anything To feel the joy your death is gonna bring  
  
Death eaters. They are all gone and now I cannot find. Oh can't you understand my pain? I've been left behind  
  
I wanna kill you I know the time is right I wanna kill you Make sure I give you a fright I wanna kill you I know that you will fight I wanna kill you But Harry, this time I'm right  
  
I know that, after I knock you'll open up the door Oh, I could kill you once again, you will live no more  
  
I could kill you once again Cast the killing curse and then Make sure that you will never return  
  
I would kill you once again Cast the killing curse and then Make sure that you will never return  
  
I wanna kill you I wanna kill you Harry! I wanna kill you I know that you're gonna fight! I wanna kill you I'll kill you and you'll go forever I wanna kill you I know that this time I'm right  
  
I wanna kill. I wanna kill you Potter I wanna kill. And you'll be gone forever! I wanna kill. I wanna kill.  
  
*** Almost everybody started crying. 'Poor Voldemort' they still say. 'Harry's made his life miserable'. I say poor Harry! Voldemort turned everybody against him!!! *** 


	5. Never again by Nickelback. A song about ...

*** There's a song being told about a wizard who kept casting the cruciatus curse on a muggle. In the end the muggle shoots the wizard; good for him! The original song is from Nickelback, a hard rock group. It's called 'Never again'. ***  
  
He's come again; it's time to fight He must want a muggle killed tonight The living room becomes a dueling ring It's time to run when you see him  
  
Come drawing his wand He's just a muggle Never again!  
  
I hear a scream from down the hall Amazing he can even talk at all He cries to me 'Oh help! Please help!' I'm terrified that he'll wind up Dead by his wand! He's just a muggle! Never again!  
  
Been there before but not like this Seen it before but not like this Never before have I seen him Fall and struggle He's just a muggle Never again!  
  
Just say he had a heart attack Hiding the kill is much harder than that They look at you; they want the truth But they don't know he had died In a painful struggle! Can't you see he's just a muggle! Never again!  
  
Seen it before but not like this Been there before but not like this Never before have I seen him Fall and struggle He's just a muggle Never again! Never again.  
  
Wizard's a name you haven't earned yet You're just a killer with a temper Haven't you heard don't hurt a muggle? Kicking your @$$ would be a pleasure  
  
He's come again; it's time to fight Same old shit, just on a different night He grabs the gun; he's had enough Tonight he'll find out just how tough Is this wizard? Pulls the trigger as fast as he can! Never again!  
  
Seen it before but not like this Been there before but not like this Never before have I seen him Fall and struggle He's just a muggle Never again!  
  
Seen it before but not like this Been there before but not like this Never before have I seen him Fall and struggle He's just a muggle Never again! Never again! Never again! Never again!  
  
*** Good for him! (The muggle) That will teach that stupid wizard a lesson, eh? *** 


	6. Oops, I did it again by Britney (even th...

*** Voldemort attacked Harry once again and he survived. It's twice now that Harry lived through Voldemort's Avada Kedavra. His malice is beyond consideration and Harry knows that he's in trouble next time he sees him. Will his friends return to help him? Who knows. This is a song Harry sings to relax a bit. Thanx to all my reviewers! To me you're like.unexected company! ***  
  
I think I did it again I lived through the curse And Voldemort's mad  
  
Oh baby  
  
I might seem like I'm tough But that doesn't mean I go through all stuff  
  
Cause to loose all my friends is Something I have to go through now Oh, babe, babe  
  
Oops I did it again I lived through the curse That's twice in a row Oh babe, babe Oops I think he is mad And for that I'm not glad He will come back for me  
  
I know my problem is big I'm dreaming away Wishing my friends would come back and help me I'll die one of these days And they'll know they're the fools In so many ways  
  
One day Voldie will kill me And they will regret the fact that They left me Baby, oh  
  
Oops I did it again I lived through the curse That's twice in a row Oh babe, babe Oops I think he is mad And for that I'm not glad He will come back for me  
  
Oops I lived through the curse once again That's twice in a row, oh babe Oops I think Voldemort's had enough He will come back for me  
  
Oops I did it again I lived through the curse That's twice in a row Oh babe, babe Oops I think he is mad And for that I'm not glad He will come back for me  
  
Oops I did it again I lived through the curse That's twice in a row Oh babe, babe Oops I think he is mad And for that I'm not glad He will come back for me  
  
*** Quite sad. Everybody left him all alone. And the third time is the lucky time. Will Voldemort get him then? *** 


	7. You don't know what it's like to be me b...

*** Harry Potter sings again. This time with more feeling. Will they understand? ***  
  
I know you envy me I know the reason too I survived Voldemort's curse The guy you call you-know-who  
  
You're jealous so you just run And you leave me behind A way to find  
  
Through the next curse to survive but You don't seem to realize the pain I feel And what I'm telling you is real  
  
If you run, don't return You have moved, it's my turn Can't you see that I've got a spirit as well I'm telling you You're making my life feel like hell For just once can't you see I'm no hero, I'm me And as I see, obviously Baby you don't know what it's like to be me  
  
Can't you see you've turned me down I though just that I thought you were a good friend Now I will go on my own  
  
You think my scar is something I would give it away babe If I just could, you know I would  
  
I must find a way to live alone cause Cause all you guys can't realize the way I am I told them then they turned and ran  
  
If you run, don't return You have moved, it's my turn Can't you see that I've got a spirit as well I'm telling you You're making my life feel like hell For just once can't you see I'm no hero, I'm me And as I see, obviously Baby you don't know what it's like to be me  
  
Come on.try and learn me.then try and show me.that there's hope for me to live I will put up a fight But will I win? Don't you wanna help me too?  
  
If you run, don't return You have moved, it's my turn Can't you see that I've got a spirit as well I'm telling you You're making my life feel like hell For just once can't you see I'm no hero, I'm me And as I see, obviously Baby you don't know what it's like to be me  
  
If you run, don't return You have moved, it's my turn Can't you see that I've got a spirit as well You're making my life feel like hell For just once can't you see I'm no hero, I'm me And as I see, obviously Baby you don't know what it's like to be me  
  
*** Hope you liked it. I'll be posting another soon. *** 


	8. I can save you (All you wanted) by Miche...

*** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've been having trouble writing. You see, I made the mistake of putting a little too much pressure on me, writing too many stories. The protel and Padfoot aren't the only ones you know. I'm writing about.five.at least. And I'm not that good at making HP songs ^_^. Hey, by the way. Thanx to aaaaall my reviewers. Please continue to review so I can WIN the competition! Alice is winning at the moment. And Quasy! Your idea was fab. I'm writing 'How u remind me' now! I'm kinda.half way through it. Isn't Nickelback so cool? They rock! .Naturally. Or rather, they hard rock! ***  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted to live your way So I tried to be like you  
  
and I got swept away  
  
I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived and I have been sent here to show you the way You are in danger. The fact is clear that Voldemort isn't far away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
and if he comes then I'll have to fight him and I will win; don't you worry, my dear  
  
He will attack soon, so hurry join me  
  
My wand is all I have to keep us hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me so I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
so lonely inside  
  
and if he comes then I'll have to fight him And I will win; don't you worry, my dear  
  
Trust me and the world will be in good hands Please, do, trust me; no-one ever has  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
so lonely inside  
  
and if he comes then I'll have to fight him And I will win; don't you worry, my dear  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
*** Did u like it? Review and let me know! (And let me win!) This is a friendly competition, so it doesn't matter who wins. By the way, I don't think I've mentioned it! Ahem. This is my side of a friendly competition between me and me and Alice!!! (Ruatha Okenhelm) The one with most reviews wins! It also happens to be an endless competition, cause there's no limit to the songs we're gonna post.so we'll just be posting till the end of time. (hopefully) So please! Review! And tell a couple of your friends to read the songs too. Thanx! C ya!  
  
Ps. I just finished another song. It's blurry. Be prepared for when I post it! Personally.I think it's the funniest one I've come up with.*** 


	9. Blurry by Puddle of Mud, sung by 2 wizar...

*** Hey all! Three wizards were singing a while ago. I heard them cause.eh.cause I was hiding behind a bush near them. This is a song sung for the Weasly twins. Hey! Don't think I don't like 'em. Gred and Forge (lol) are my fab characters! (2 of my fab characters) Pardon me though, but.I was.eh.seen. So.one of the children made me promise I'd keep his/her identity hidden, so when he/she sings I'll write a ???, not his/her name. Ok? The other two are Malfoy and Neville. Enjoy! ***  
  
???=I cannot believe it This wand I hold is fake  
  
but it's a rubber chicken  
  
so I guess I've made a mistake  
  
I shouldn't have believed in  
  
The Weasley twins at all They've played a prank on me too And I'm not pleased at all  
  
Malfoy=I'll tell the old man, Filch and He'll punish them for good  
  
???=A very strict detention  
  
won't change them; nothing could Neville=I fear of what they're doing I wonder where they are  
  
Malfoy=I bet they're throwing dungbombs And that they're not too far  
  
(Chorus)  
  
???, Malfoy and Neville= They play pranks on us all day!  
  
They play pranks on us all day!  
  
Oh, the feelings they create Humility and hate They play pranks on us all day They play pranks on us all day Oh, the feelings they create  
  
Malfoy=We've got to find a way to Get back on them one day ???=I know they'll learn their lesson If only we find the right way Neville=Or rather, let us try to Make all pranks they play fail ??? and Malfoy=It's easier to make a Ship that is all holes sail  
  
Malfoy=They will never realize The way they make us feel  
  
Neville=So we'll just have to recognize  
  
The fake wands from the real ???=I fear that plan is no good So all we've left to do  
  
Is play a prank on them so  
  
???, Malfoy and Neville=They'll feel the same way too!  
  
(Chorus 2)  
  
???, Malfoy and Neville=We have finally found a way!  
  
We have finally found a way!  
  
To make the Weasleys pay! We'll laugh at them all day! We have finally found a way!  
  
We have finally found a way!  
  
To make the Weasleys pay! We'll laugh at them all day!  
  
Malfoy=Nobody will know who it was  
  
So they will never punish us ???=If someone sees us, run away We'll play the prank another day  
  
Neville=Can't wait to see the way they'll come  
  
Into the common room next day  
  
Malfoy=Hide me in too so I can see ???, Malfoy and Neville=Finally we have found the way!  
  
Repeat (Chorus 2)  
  
We'll laugh at them all day. We'll laugh at them all day. We'll laugh at them all day.  
  
*** Done. Funny aint it? .Erm.eh.uh. I have a confession to make! Look guys, you know I'm a muggle working for wizards as a detective. (lol For the fic) Now, I've always wanted to be a wizard! So.this morning I crashed into the Weasleys. They said they had a wand that even muggles could cast spells with. I HAD TO PAY 10 GALLEONS TO BUY IT!!! That was a months pay- cheque. I hate my job. And you know what? .THE WAND WAS FAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then I came across Draco and Neville. So, as you've already figured.I'm ???. .Heehee. Don't tell my boss! He'll fire me! I'm not supposed to be SEEN at all! He'll fire me I tell ya! ***  
  
--- Hey! Thanx to Peacockgirl for her review. U a Nickelback fan too? Hey! We should meet! Just.I'm not a Nickelback fan! I'm a Nickelback FREAK!!! Heehee. Anyway. I'm working an many songs lately. Beware all! I'm a weird character! I'm posting a lot some times.and not at all some other times! So, if I'm not posting for some reason, give me some time. I'll start again soon! And 1 more thing. Review! I'm in need for reviews. Alice is literally kicking my screen! She's got 10 reviews and I've only got 6!!! Help me! Reviewreviewreviewreview!!! Please! If anyone wants to, I'll review one of his stories as well. Actually, I'll read it, review it, and continue reading! (I get hooked on storied once I get started) So review! Oh, yeah. One other thing. If anybody has any ideas for songs, tell me the name of the song and singer and I'll download it if I don't have it and then.write it in it's HP way (if I can). So.you'll have to review then too. --- 


	10. Fame by Irene Cara (hope u know it) perf...

*** Hey all! Listen up. Voldemort has abducted Harry for the millionth time. He has him tied up and has decided to let him live if he becomes a Death Eater. He's determined to be the best of the best (Voldemort). ***  
  
Harry look at me And tell me what you see You aint seen the best of me yet Give me time. I'm tired; I need a rest  
  
I got bored o' you So I'm gonna set you free I can kill with a swish of my wand Don't you know who I am? Remember my name!!!  
  
Fame! I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly Fly! Value our moment together I'm letting you stay alive Fame! I'm gonna rule even heaven I'll swap love and joy with pain Fame! I'm gonna live forever Harry, remember my name.  
  
Remember (x8)  
  
You are tied up tight But I just know it's right I am gonna get to the top Everyone will want what I've got  
  
Death eaters are strong Becoming one isn't wrong You can throw them all to the brakes You've got what it takes  
  
Fame! I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly Fly! Value our moment together I'm letting you stay alive Fame! I'm gonna rule even heaven I'll swap love and joy with pain Fame! I'm gonna live forever Harry, remember my name.  
  
Remember (x7)  
  
Fame! I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly Fly! Value our moment together I'm letting you stay alive Fame! I'm gonna rule even heaven I'll swap love and joy with pain Fame! I'm gonna live forever Harry, remember my name.  
  
*** Harry shoved the offer back in Voldie's ugly face, of course. Good for him. Voldemort was gonna kill him, but guess what! Ron saved him!!!!! How? .I don't know. They didn't wanna tell. I wonder. What if I used a time turner to travel back to when it happened and find out for myself? . Ok! I'll try it and tell you what happened. ***  
  
*** .Wanna know what happened? I was so nervous, I turned the turner too many times, so I got there about.five hours early! Voldemort wasn't even there yet! So I found a perfect hiding place and waited.till I fell asleep! When I woke up, I was back in my time!!! They were all gone!!! I was going to go back through time again, but I didn't have anywhere to hide; the former took me the good hiding place. So. I just gave back the time turner to the Ministry. Tough luck eh? ***  
  
*** I've got more juicy news! I *cough* overheard a conversation Harry and Ron were having. Know how Ron saved Harry? He didn't! Harry made it out himself, Ron crashed into him outside, and Harry said, once Ron left Harry cause he was jealous of his popularity, they should lie that Ron saved him. Ron didn't like the idea at first, but gave in at last. So, the question now is.how did Harry get out?! Stay tuned! You'll still never find out! *** 


	11. Diggin this by the amazing Nickelback, s...

*** Hello all! This is another song I managed to finish. About time eh? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but. Ok. I haven't got any good excuses. Well, this song's Diggin this, by Nickelback the great! (Yay!) Well, the chorus's 'not really diggin this', but at first I thought it was 'I'm really diggin this'. Later on I got the lyrics, but I preferred it my way, so I thought of making a song of it. Here it is! Want a story for it? Ok. ***  
  
*** (Ahem.) Hiya all! I'm the super muggle detective that spies on wizards! A song was sung today. A song for none other but the incredibly annoying.MALFOY! (Sorry to the people that like him, I do too, but only when he's being made fun of. lol Or when he's good.never in the book.) He's a Death Eater now, you know. I have no idea who sings the song. It was a kid though, a girl. I could tell from the voice, but from where I was, there was no possibility of seeing anything or anybody. Enjoy! ***  
  
You are now a ferret, From you I prefer it. You bounce off the ceiling, I'm enjoying the feeling.  
  
You are mad, oh, but I don't mind Your revenge is far overhead. While we're safe, you live the hard way You say your life is gettin on with it.  
  
Now that I've seen I'm really diggin this.  
  
As you see, I got here first How's the taste of your won curse? I know that it is right But you wanna re-write  
  
Your life, you live as you like But do not mess with all of ours If you dare, I will make sure that You're as forgotten as dinosaurs  
  
Now that I've seen I'm really diggin this Now that I know I'm really diggin this  
  
I saw you twice today But now you're far away I really don't know why You went and joined him  
  
The way things are going You laugh without knowing The way that we're feeling That fact's unappealing  
  
Now that I've seen I'm really diggin this Now that I know I'm really diggin this  
  
Diggin this!  
  
*** That's it. Just so you'll understand, the ferret guy is being tortured now. Yes Malfoy. Why? You kiddin? HE'S A DEATH EATER! Living with Voldemort aint as easy as many of you might think. Well, that's all. Be ready for more songs! They sure aint gonna come too soon though. Sorry! Well, the truth is.I'm on strike. I WANT MORE PAY! ***  
  
*** Oh, and don't forget. REVIEW! Pleeaassee? It don't take long. Oh, and give me ideas please! I'm running out of em. *** 


	12. Be the first to believe by Five, perform...

*** Hey all! Did I ever mention that Voldie has a great voice? He sounds sorta like a snake, but he's still good. Listen to this song he sung a couple of days ago. It's originally by Five. 'Be the first to believe'. For him it's 'Come side with me Potter'. ***  
  
Just one on one, that's the way we do it Harry Just one on one, that's the way we do it Just one on one, that's the way we do it Harry Just one on one, that's the way we do it  
  
Harry, I can always tell what's on your mind, yeah Your mom's death at night, yeah Wicked is the way we feel inside now Let's have a wizards duel right now  
  
I'll crutiate you through the night Should've stayed where you were safe little Potter I'll send you soaring through the sky Should've stayed where you were safe little Potter  
  
Boy, this planet's ruler's me That is how things should be  
  
Come side with me Potter You have to join me Come side with me Potter Or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Harry, I know all you want to do is kill me But you have to join me Think of all the power you will have then It's more than you can fantasize  
  
I'll crutiate you through the night Should've stayed where you were safe little Potter I'll send you soaring through the sky Should've stayed where you were safe little Potter  
  
Boy, this planet's ruler's me That is how things should be  
  
Come side with me Potter Yeah, you have to join me Come side with me Potter Or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Come side with me Potter You have to join me Come side with me Potter Or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Yeah, or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Just one on one, that's the way we do it Harry Just one on one, that's the way we do it Just one on one, that's the way we do it Harry Just one on one, that's the way we do it  
  
Boy, this planet's ruler's me That is how things should be  
  
This planet's ruler's me That is how things should be  
  
Come side with me Potter You have to join me Come side with me Potter Or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Come side with me Potter You have to join me Come side with me Potter Or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Come side with me Potter You have to join me Come side with me Potter Or I'll kill you Harry  
  
Come side with me Potter You have to join me Come side with me Potter Or else I'll kill you Harry  
  
Just one on one, oooooooooooooooh Just one on one, oooooooooooooooh Just one on one, oooooooooooooooh Just one on one, oooooooooooooooh  
  
I'm gonna kill you Harry  
  
*** How was it? A little threatening aint it? Well, who cares? Harry had a laugh. He's still giggling and muttering 'Join him. Haha. That's funny. Me? A Death Eater? Haha.' *** 


End file.
